The Devil inside
by Carix
Summary: Naruto get's attacked as a child, and discovers two things! The kyuubi is sealed in him! And that he is the decedent of a devil! Smart!Strong!Grey!Naruto No pairing yet
1. The Devil Inside

**A/N: Hey guy's Carix here, here's my first FF yet! Hope its good, the pairings are undecided as of right now so I'll have a poll up soon for that, or simply send a review with what pairing you want.**

**Now there a few rules for the pairings, no Naru/Hina, it's an okay couple but it's so overused now it's ridiculous. No girls that are from his class, so no Ino, Sakura, no Hinata, try like Hana, Temari, Yugito, Samui, Karui, etc. **

**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto, if I did Naruto would be cool, and wouldn't wear orange, Jiraiya would still be alive, and Kakashi would have actually taught Naruto before Shippuden **

A young boy was currently running, running as fast as he could, as fast as his small leg's would let him run. He dodged and weaved, around corners, people, items, everything that was in his way he was trying to dodge as best as possible.

"Get back here Demon! We are going to finish what the fourth started!" A loud yet slurred voice could be heard from behind the child. He continued to run, hoping the people giving chase would stop if he kept going. He turned, only to see a dead end, he quickly turned to see the large mob of civilians slowly inching towards him, empty beer bottles and knives drawn.

The young blonde stared at them in fear as they continued to walk towards him, he whimpered in fear, praying to Kami that they wouldn't hurt him too bad.

"P-please don't hurt me! What have I ever done to you?" He asked, a slight quiver in his voice as he spoke, the civilians simply scoffed, as one of them kicked him harshly, sending him to the ground behind him.

With him down the others quickly launched at him, stabbing, kicking, punching, some even attempting to burn him. While all this happened only one thought went through his mind.

"_Why me? What have I ever done to you…?" _This single thought rang in his mind as they continued to beat him into submission. One particularly painful blow hit him in the collar bone, causing his eye's to snap open in pain. Finally a loud voice bellowed out amongst the screaming civilians.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" This voice was filled with power, and much anger. The civilians quickly turned around, only to see a dog shaped mask. The man the mask belonged to was currently standing there, sword drawn as he glared at them, though they couldn't tell because the mask covered his eyes rather tightly.

"You have all broken the Sandaime's law..and the result of breaking that law..is death. " The man flashed through a string of seals, before lightning exploded around his hand, engulfing up to his elbow in the uncontrollable element. "Raikiri! (1)" He announced before launching forward and quickly decimated the civilians, blood splattered across the walls as the Inu (2) masked anbu tore through the group.

When the last civilian dropped to the ground dead the anbu rushed over and checked over the young blonde, when he confirmed the boy was alive he picked him up tenderly, and rushed off towards the hospital, child in hand. When he made it out of the alley another anbu, this time one with an Itachi (3) mask. "Inu-sempai, is he okay?" His voice was monotone as he spoke, the Inu masked anbu turned to him before nodding. "Yes, Itachi go tell Sandaime-sama to come to the hospital." Itachi nodded before rushing off towards the Hokage's office.

_**Hokage's Office**_

Sarutobi Hiruzen, also known as Shinobi no Kami (4) The Professor. These two names were two of many titles he held, the most notable one though was the Sandaime Hokage (5) was sitting, facing his worst enemy yet…what might this enemy be you ask? It is..paperwork! Hiruzen sat, silent tears streaming from his eyes as he went to work on his third stack of papers. He was about to continue his work, when he felt chakra flare, indicating a Jutsu (6) was being used, and also the fact that said chakra was forming in his office. Seeing Itachi appear made Hiruzen straighten up, and went into instant "Hokage mode" as he felt the urgency flowing off the Anbu. "What's wrong Itachi-kun? I thought you were heading home for the night?" While his face was hardened, and very serious, his voice was kind..hoping to ease Itachi's nerves.

"Naruto Uzumaki was found just a few moments ago by Inu-senpai, being attacked by a mob of civilians, he requested you meet him at the Hospital as soon as possible." Hiruzen nodded stiffly before the two disappeared in a sealess Shunshin (7)

_**Hospital **_

Both Hiruzen and Itachi arrived at the hospital in a swirl of leaves, before walking quickly towards the secretary sitting at her desk.

"Excuse me, what room is Uzumaki Naruto in?" Without even looking up the woman replied, though if she had looked up she would have definitely not replied as she did.

"I don't see why you should care, that demon deserves to die anyways." The moment she finished her sentence a crushing amount of Killing Intent (KI from now on) focused on her, causing her to look up in fright, only to see the pissed off face of the Sandaime Hokage.

"H-hokage-sama, I didn't see you there.." She said in a hopeful tone, praying that the man in front of her forgave her..but it was to no use as the Sandaime turned to Itachi and nodded to him curtly before heading off to Naruto's room.

"It seems you are out of luck secretary-san, you broke the Sandaime's law, and while normally this would result in death, you will be going to take a nice long visit to Ibiki down at the T & I. " With that said he knocked her unconscious before picking her up and with a quick Shunshin was gone.

_**In Naruto's room**_

The Sandaime arrived quickly, sliding the door open to reveal Naruto lying asleep on the hospital bed.

"Naruto-kun..how could I have let this happen?"

"It is not your fault Sandaime-sama, it is the villager's for not seeing the difference between the scroll and the Kunai." These word's came from Inu, who quickly appeared and bowed low in front of the Sandaime.

"I suppose you are right Inu, has he been diagnosed?"

"Yes Hokage-sama..but it is not pretty to think about. He has four broken ribs, a broken collar bone, his right shoulder was dislocated, his stomach was littered with stab wounds and slashes, his legs are covered in second-degree burns, he has a slight concussion, and his left arm is broken in three places."

Upon hearing what wounds Naruto received KI Flared throughout the room, nearly suffocating Inu where he was kneeled at.

_**Naruto's Mindscape **_

Naruto awoke to find himself in a dark place that looked like a sewer with water that went below his knees. As he looked around in the darkness with the only light shining through was the glow from the sun. He then looked around the area before he started to get a feeling that was calling him, as if he was attracted to it.

Therefore, he walked down the dark area before he came across a corner that told him to stop. Down the corridor, he heard what sounded like growling.

The Blonde haired boy awoke from his black out and came back to his small apartment, or where he thought he was in. he looked around and noticed that he wasn't near the window, the bed, hell not even Konoha. He saw that instead he was in a sewer of some sort that was dimly lit. He then heard the sound of growling. Seeing as how he didn't know where he was he decided to follow it like anyone would. As he traveled the growling became bigger and bigger until he came across a hallway where the sound was the loudest. He went down the hallway seeing a light at the end. When he entered the room, he saw that he was now in a dark prison like room with a huge cage in front of him. He then saw a huge pair of crimson eyes peaked through the darkness and Naruto saw that it was a large fox.

"**Boy, come closer."**Said the large fox. Naruto was about to listen until he heard another voice behind him

"I wouldn't listen to the giant fur ball if I were you, gaki." Said an unfamiliar voice. Naruto turned to look at who spoke, only to be slightly shocked.

The first man he saw was wearing a red trench coat with a black shirt underneath the jacket and wore a pair of black pants and black steel toad combat boots. He also saw that the man had a strange looking sword that seemingly stuck to his back, which Naruto was wondering how he was doing that. It was some kind of broadsword though he did not know for sure what type. It had a small hilt with a pointed tip, meaning that the sword could only be used single-handedly. The hilt led to a skull with pitch black eye sockets, which sat atop bones similar to a person's rib cage. The guard, which looked like two small bones, ran along the flat side of the weapon along the five small ribs until it reached the beginning of the blade.

The second man also had white hair but his was slicked back and was spiky. He wore a blue trench that held some white vines along the jacket. He wore a Black vest underneath it and Black pants like the previous person. He had in his right hand another sword. The sword was an O-Katana that was sheathed in a black scabbard with a yellow tie hanging from the bottom of it. The wrapping around the hilt was white though there was a straight black line going down from the cap to the tsuba, which like the cap was a bronze color.

The last man once again looked like the previous two men. He wore a Blue Jacket and Blue pants with a Red hooded vest. Naruto noticed that what separated him from the other two was his right arm. His right hand was in all the sense of the word demonic in structure. He saw that it looked like an armored hand that had some white cracks and white fingers on it. The man also had a blade on his back that was like the first person that stuck to his back somehow. The blade was a red single sided sword with a staff pole for the handle.

"Who are you guys?" Naruto asked

"Well gaki my name is Dante and these two here are my brothers Vergil and Nero and the reason why we are here is because we need you." Dante said with Naruto giving a confused look at that.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked with Vergil stepping up

"What he is saying is that we are here because you are the only one that can help us in accomplishing our goal. You may not know this but we figured out that you are our nephew." Vergil said with Naruto still looking confused. However before he could speak Kyuubi beat him to it

"**Wait a minute I recognize your scents now. You're the sons of Sparda."**Kyuubi said with the three men looking at Kyuubi strangely

"How do you know that demon?" Nero spoke this time with Kyuubi laughing up a storm

"**I was once Sparda's Devil arm along with the other nine bijuu. He once fought the others and me before he betrayed Mundus and came to the Human world. After he sealed his power away, he learned that my brethren and I were escaping so he left to this world and split me and the other eight into different areas. As far as I know he left after siring a child with a human."**Kyuubi stated with Naruto getting more confused at what was being said

"Hold up who the hell is Sparda and what the fuck does this have to do with me?" Naruto asked with Kyuubi speaking again

"**Sparda was one of the strongest demons to ever live. He was a devil and he worked for the dark prince Mundus who was trying to attack and conquer the human world. Sparda would later betray him by sealing the gate with both his blood and the blood of a human priestess along with something called the perfect amulet. To further insure that the gate would not open again he sealed his power with his sword called Force-edge and sealed it in the gate. He originally held me and the other eight bijuu, but with sealing his powers away he could not contain us any longer. Therefore, he left his home and came here where the human's were experimenting with using what you call "Chakra", he then released us in different areas and while we were demons, we took some of his influence and didn't harm any humans. We later learned that Sparda sired another child though we never met the kid. I guess you're that one's descendant."**Kyuubi said with the other three nodding there head's confirming what he said was true

"The fur ball is right kid (Kyuubi growls). You are the descendant of our fourth brother Kazama. We discovered that he was here in this part of the world so we came here but during that time, we were dead. So through the years, we waited through his descendants to see who would awaken his power so that we too can give him or her ours. That person appears to be you." Dante said with Naruto scratching his head as he absorbed all this information into his brain.

"Okay. In a way that is pretty cool. Everyone always called me a demon so I think its time I show them what one can do," said Naruto grinning at the thought of protecting his precious people.

"We will train you in all we know, and so will the Kyuubi." said Vergil seeing the Kyuubi look at Vergil as if he had grown his own set of tails.

"**Why should I?"**said Kyuubi, as helping humans was beneath his standing as a demon.

"Because you owe it to the gaki, because you attacked the village his life is the way it is.."

"**Fine, I'll help him, provided that down the road he kills a few of those more daring villagers. You know, the ones that try to beat you up on your birthday, or on any day they see fit that no one is around to protect you,"** said Kyuubi, as he didn't want his vessel to take hits anymore, and not hit back like some pacifist thinking that people will learn their lesson later on.

Screw later on, they needed to learn their lessons NOW!

"Anyway back to the matter at hand. What you need to know is that you are one of the last members of our clan, although our blood has diminished over the generation to the point where our demonic blood has become a unique form of human blood." Dante said with Naruto raising an eyebrow at that

"What do you mean exactly?" Naruto asked

"I'm saying that you're our last descendant and we wish to change that. It's pretty funny how weak your devil blood is compared to ours but I have a feeling we're about to change all that." Dante said with the others nodding their heads as well

"Wait if you're my ancestor do you know who my parents are?" He asked. The old man was not going to tell him so he would have to ask the next best thing

"Well kid we don't know who your parents are; we just know that you hold our blood. What we are planning to do is give you a Rebirth of sorts." Dante said with Naruto looking a little sad

"Rebirth? What do you mean by that exactly?" Naruto asked with Vergil stepping up

"He means that we're going to make your blood as strong as ours. Our power consists of many things with the first being healing and regeneration. Our bodies are able to take stabs through limbs, organs; you know things that normal human beings would be permanently weakened from. We also have another ability that allows our bodies to transform into something called the devil trigger but for Nero it's a lot different." Vergil said in a clam tone with Naruto looking a little confused at that

"What do you mean…Vergil right?" he said with the man nodding. Nero stood up and presented his strange right arm

"His right arm is something that you'll learn down the line but for now we must prepare you for the Rebirth." Vergil said with Nero stepping forward towards the boy and presented his arm.

"This is, in a way, my devil trigger." Nero said with Naruto staring directly at the arm. It looked like it was covered by a red and black armor, with the hand and the sides of the armor being a glowing blue. It was clearly demonic and held an inner power to it that the blonde could not even begin to comprehend. As the half-demon waved his arm in the air a slight astral arm followed it, both separate and connected to the half-demon's demonic arm.

"This," Nero said, bringing his arm to his eyelevel, "is called the Devil Bringer, it's is both a part of me and separate from me." The blonde looked at him strangely. "You see, when I was a child I was possessed by a demon who wanted power and was willing to use me to get it. The people watching me at the time fought against the demon and were able to drive it back out of me with the help of my demonic blood. However, when the demon was removed it was soon revealed that my arm had taken a bit of the demon's power and used it to turn my arm into what it is today. Now I can use this arm to pull my enemies or myself to me. It's really fun to use once you get used to it." Nero said with Naruto nodding before he smirked.

Vergil then stepped forward presenting his sword to the blonde boy "From me you shall receive my most prized possession from my father." Vergil said presenting the O-katana "This is my weapon known only as Yamato. This is a sword my father wielded and used when he betrayed the demons to come to the human world. This sword contains my father's personal style called the Dark Slayer Style. It's a style that allows you to move at extremely high speeds and use attacks with very high precision and timing, however you would really need to develop more speed if you truly wish to use this style to the fullest." He said with Naruto frowning at that but agreed to it. Vergil then handed him the Yamato with Naruto feeling information storm through his mind and like that, he knew the dark slayer style

After all that was said and done Dante stepped forward with his sword, that was by far the coolest looking blade in Naruto's opinion with how sick and demonic it looked

"Well kid it's time to present the main course or in other words a family heirloom." He said presenting Naruto his broadsword, "This is quite possibly my favorite weapon from my Father called Rebellion. This thing has helped me slay many demons and has given me all my devil arms. Rebellion, while being a devil arm, doesn't have a true style other than one called double ganger and another called quicksilver but it does have much to give like its ability to purify and destroy hell gates. It holds a lot of attacks that I think you will love once you try it." He said handing Naruto the Rebellion. When the blondes hand touched the sword he once again felt knowledge go through his mind and like that he knew how to use it. In addition, another thing that felt good about holding the blade was that it allowed him to use it with his right hand alone

"Okay then let's do it." Naruto said with a huge smile on his face with Dante and the other smirking at that

"Very well but for this to work completely it will require pain and lots of it." Nero said with a frown but dismissed it when Naruto waved his arms

"It doesn't matter. Just make me as strong as you can." Naruto said with the others nodding

**"Kit before you do this I need to tell you something important."** Kyuubi said with Naruto looking his way but not before putting his new swords on his back, which he somehow learned to do from the blades themselves with Rebellion on the left side of his shoulders and Red queen on the right with Yamato held in his left hand

"Okay fox shoot." Naruto said with Kyuubi looking him in the eye

**"I wish to also give you some gifts as well to help you out."** Kyuubi said with Naruto raising an eyebrow with his three ancestors looking the fox's way to see what the fox demon was up to

"And, what pray tell, would these so called gifts be?" Vergil asked in his calm, cool tone that made Naruto look at this guy as if he was that robot.

**"Look I can tell that you don't trust me and I can understand that but let me ask you this, what harm could I possibly do to the boy if his seal forbids me from harming him?"** He asked with the three half devils simply shrugging their shoulders knowing what the demon said was true **"Anyway just to let you know I'm not going to try to kill you because that would never happen as this seal would absorb my soul and kill me, far too fast before I can even give you a scratch. Now what I wish to give you are several gifts with the first being the ability to use me as a Devil Arm, since technically your Yondaime defeated me but you hold my soul so it still counts. You'll get a lot of uses from my soul as well as my ways of being a trickster due to your own devil power."** Kyuubi said with Naruto looking confused at that

"Devil Power? I have my own Devil power?" He said in a confused tone, as Dante turned to look at Kyuubi.

"Good call Fox as I was hoping he would get that from you." he said before standing in front of Naruto "Well kid, we wanted that to be a surprise when you got your first devil arm but since the fox is allowing you to use him then we will tell you now. We each have our own Devil power with Vergil and me having the ability to use Devil Arms and Nero using the Devil Bringer, but your power is called Devil Essence and that is a very good power." He said with Vergil speaking after him

"What Devil Essence does is that it allows you to absorb the abilities of any demon you kill, such as their personality, physical preference, their natural power and much more. With that along with the power to use Devil Arms, you'll gain much more use from the weapon. By the way." Vergil then looked Kyuubi's way "What is your natural power?"

**"Pure Manipulation of the elements but he will only gain control of his two strongest elements which is fire and wind but in time he would have full control over all the elements."** Kyuubi said with Naruto looking giddy at the idea

"Deal. But what else will I receive from you?" Naruto asked with Kyuubi chuckling

**"You'll gain alot of my abilities. First, you will gain my powers of regeneration, which combined with the devil power would make you virtually unbeatable in battle. You shall also gain some of my Fox like powers such as our ability to use illusions or what you humans refer to as Genjutsu, and other things that I know you will like. You will also get the ability to summon my spirit and use me to assist in battle when you need it. In all actuality you can use me like Nero did with his devil sprit."** He said with Naruto thinking on it before he looked at the demon with eyes of determination

"I'll take the deal. I guess I can get used to the idea of being a half demon with the power I'll soon hold." Naruto said with the other three half devils nodding before they placed their hands on the boy and then closed their eyes

"Naruto just to let you know this will hurt but the pain will wear off when you wake up." Dante said with Naruto nodding and closing his eyes as well. Kyuubi then took the time to let his chakra out and wrap itself around the boy. Dante, Nero, and Vergil's eye snapped open but they showed nothing but white. They then started to yell with the red chakra now blasting upwards which made Naruto black out from the pain. He did not wake up after that.

**End of chapter 1.**

(1) Lightning Blade

(2) Dog

(3) Weasel

(4) God of Shinobi

(5) Third Fire Shadow

(6) Technique

(7) Body Flicker

**Cliffhanger no Jutsu go! **

**I know you all probably hate me now! But you shouldn't, want to know why?**

**Because if you hate me…I'll never be able to upload another chapter. Womp wompppp! **

**Thanks for reading! Send me a review with who you want to be paired with Naruto, but remember, no Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, not even Haku. Try to keep it between 16-25 of ages for him! I'll tally them all up and at the end I'll announce a winner. **

**Also, I'm looking for a beta! So if you like my story so far (And I hope you do) please apply to help out with that! **

**Till next time, peace. **


	2. Flashbacks, and timeskips

A/N: Carix here, again! Thanks for the review's and views so far! Makes me want to keep writing…so that's exactly what I'll do!

**Naruto: Aw come on…why did you end it so suddenly last time? **

_Carix: Because for one I was hoping to get a sort of prologue out first before anything. Got a problem with it? *Tenzo like stare* _

**Naruto: Uh…no…no problem here.**

_Carix: Good…now do the disclaimer please._

**Naruto: Awww! Do I have to?**

_Carix: *Raises eyebrow* _

**Naruto: *Gulp* Okay fine! Carix doesn't own Naruto or Devil May Cry; he will however own any original techniques or characters! Enjoy the chapter!**

_Previously on Naruto: The Devil Inside. _

**"You'll gain alot of my abilities. First, you will gain my powers of regeneration, which combined with the devil power would make you virtually unbeatable in battle. You shall also gain some of my Fox like powers such as our ability to use illusions or what you humans refer to as Genjutsu, and other things that I know you will like. You will also get the ability to summon my spirit and use me to assist in battle when you need it. In all actuality you can use me like Nero did with his devil sprit."** He said with Naruto thinking on it before he looked at the demon with eyes filled with determination

"I'll take the deal. I guess I can get used to the idea of being a half demon with the power I'll soon hold." Naruto said with the other three half devils nodding before they placed their hands on the boy and then closed their eyes

"Naruto just to let you know this will hurt but the pain will wear off when you wake up." Dante said with Naruto nodding and closing his eyes as well. Kyuubi then took the time to let his chakra out and wrap itself around the boy. Dante, Nero, and Vergil's eye snapped open but they showed nothing but white. They then started to yell with the red chakra now blasting upwards which made Naruto black out from the pain. He did not wake up after that.

Now on Naruto: The Devil Inside.

_(Two Days later; Hospital room)_

The first thing Naruto saw upon waking up is white, white ceilings, white walls...everything was white. Meaning only one thing…he was in the hospital; again, he was used to it by now so it didn't really affect him.

He looked to his right, only to see the Sandaime Hokage…also known as Sandaime-jiji, he sat up slowly in the bed, causing both the Anbu, a Neko masked one this time, and the Sandaime to look at him.

"How do you feel Naruto-kun?" The sandaime's asked in a low, kind voice as he spoke to Naruto.

"I feel okay Jiji…how long have I been out?"

The Sandaime chuckled at him before smiling.

"Two day's Naruto-kun, you can leave whenever you want and then we can go and get Ramen?"

The moment Ramen was stated Naruto gave a wide smile.

He climbed out of the bed, only for his feet to hit the ground sooner than he thought, causing him to trip and fall into a heap on the ground.

He heard a kind-hearted chuckle, and looked up to see the Sandaime holding out what seemed to be a small pocket mirror; hopefully he didn't carry that around everywhere he went.

Grabbing it he was shocked when he looked at himself in the reflection.

Gone was his natural untamed spiky blonde hair and in its place was a dark silvery white that was puffed out and trim and reached the nape of his neck. He also saw that his whisker-like birthmarks were now so thin that you could barely see them unless you looked really close. He looked up and saw a change in his eyes as he saw the pupil turned into silt and the iris had a small red ring around it. He then looked more closely at his eyes and saw that they were still blue but were icy in color.

He then noticed that the swords the three men gave him, Yamato, Rebellion, and Blue rose; were completely absent from his person.

He panicked slightly before noticing something strange on his left bicep, the words "Tradition" were tattooed around what seemed to be Yamato, surrounded by blue ethereal swords.

On his right arm, well his right bicep; was a skull, surrounded by eight rows of what seemed to be a person's ribcage. In between the ribcage was a broadsword, with the words "Resistance" engraved on it in bold letter.

He looked up in shock as he stared at his jiji, who simply smiled before ruffling his now tamed white hair.

"You look good Naruto-kun, but how about we go get that ramen we talked about now?"

Naruto instantly perked up, and clambered to his feet, with some help from Hiruzen of course.

_Time skip: (first one) Five years later_

Naruto was in the forest of death, standing tall in nothing but a pair of baggy black pants and black steel-toed boots with a pair of black arm bracers on his arms with the design of nine swirling foxtails on it with a red trench coat hung on a tree branch. He was currently standing in front of a hundred clones, each holding a copy of Rebellion, and Yamato. He himself was holding the Devil arm of the Kyuubi no Kitsune before the army of clones. Kyuubi's devil arm looked like a long black Katana with the guard looking like a fox with its mouth biting down on the blade itself.

He was currently fighting against one of the many "large" monsters that inhabited the forest, this time he was fighting a large centipede, which was actually giving him a pretty hard time.

The last five year's had been increasingly good for Naruto, he had trained in his ancestors style the past years, the style was called Swordmaster style, it was supposed to help him master all of his Devil Arms. Kyuubi's devil arm worked with speed and fast strikes like the way a fox would fight in battle. When he first practiced with this sword, it gave him a sense of strength and determination when fighting.

He also saw that when he summoned the devil arm, his eyes would reflect the devils essence. Therefore, when he used Kyuubi, his eyes would turn blood red with the silts growing larger.

However, his thoughts were soon interrupted when he looked at his watch and saw that it was time to make his return to the academy. He truly wanted this day to come very quickly, as he wanted to see the look on the other gennin's faces at his new look. He simply put on his jacket, but left it open showing his defined chest, gained from many years of physical training, as well as his ruby eyed skull necklace.

He continued walking through the streets until he pulled out Yamato and held it behind his back "I know your there, Konohamaru-kun. So get your ass out here." Naruto said hearing a kid groin. He then turned to see the appearance of a little kid that looked like he was eight years old, wearing a yellow t-shirt and light blue pants with an orange scarf tied around his neck. Naruto also saw that the boy had a pair of goggles strapped to his forehead. The same pair of goggles he once wore before he became a Gennin.

"You're no fun boss. You're supposed to be my rival, yet every chance I get to beat you, your one step ahead." He said with Naruto rubbing his head, before he picked the boy up and carried him on his shoulders

"Sorry Ko-kun, but I can't afford to let you get one over me at your age. Besides I can't play today, I have to go to class." He said with the boy groaning again

"But you promised you would. I told Moegi and Udon that you would play ninja with us yet you still haven't come to play with us." He said with Naruto laughing to himself

_Later at the academy_

Iruka looked around the room and saw that everyone that passed the exam was here. He was pretty happy at the moment, seeing as how he got the two banshees I mean girls', Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino, to calm down, every day, for the last year, those two had been fighting over the Uchiha clan heir, Uchiha Sasuke, due to a rumor about Ino liking Sasuke and Sakura later on liking the boy. The tension between the two girls built up so high, that it soon became the sword that would pierce their friendship, thus causing them to act like this. He was almost sure that the only reason Ino fights with Sakura constantly, is that the girl really broke her heart that day and she never got over it.

Once he saw that everyone was silent, he was about to speak until the doors opened and in walked a white haired boy. Everyone saw that the boy was well over five feet tall with short white hair that looked more like a mop and deep blue eyes. The girls were actually staring at his open jacket to show off his shirtless chest and his chain around his neck that looked to have a ruby on it. Everyone was wondering who the boy was, but Iruka knew who it was hands down, due to the whisker like marks on his face.

Marks that only belonged to one person and one person alone

"Hello Naruto, it's good to see your back, now take a seat." He said with everyone thinking 'THAT'S NARUTO?' as they stared in his direction, jaws dropped in shock.

Naruto simply had a smirk on his face as he waved at Iruka "Sorry Scarface, I've been busy but we'll talk later." Naruto said which made everyone look at Iruka, just to see what he would do about being called Scarface.

To their shock, he just waved the boy off as if it was no big deal.

"Congratulations to all of you. You all have managed to make it this far, but the road ahead of you will only get harder. You are now gennin, the lowest of the low and as such adults. I am proud of you all for making it this far and wish you luck on the journey ahead of you. If you remember nothing else remember this, you now represent our village, the oldest and strongest of all the shinobi villages take pride in that."

As Iruka finished his speech, several cheers sounded throughout the room. After they died down however Iruka was quick to speak up once more.

"Now then as tradition goes you have been divided into teams of three along with a jounin instructor. Team 1…"

From here, Naruto tuned the man out listening only for the announcement of his own team.

"Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. Your jounin instructor is Hatake Kakashi."

Sakura jumped with joy at being with _her_ Sasuke-kun, whilst Sasuke simply brooded about being placed with two useless teammates.

"Team 8: Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba. Your jounin instructor is Yuhi Kurenai"

Kiba howled at getting with Hinata while Shino slapped his head in annoyance.

"Team 9 is still in circulation from last year, so there won't be a new one. Team 10: Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Choji. Your jounin instructor is Sarutobi Asuma." Iruka said seeing Ino slam her head on the desk at the fate she was given.

"Now then we will have a one hour recess. After this you will return here as your jounin instructors come pick you up dismissed."

With that, there was chaos as the group of pre-teens began chatting excitedly and left the room.

Four hours later we find the members of team seven the only people left within the room. Everyone else had been picked up within the first ten minutes. Sakura had spent the first hour pestering Sasuke while said Uchiha ignored her very existence. Since then it had been quite as the girl had begun glancing between Sasuke and the white haired boy that was Naruto. Sasuke however had spent the entire time brooding and ignoring Sakura's existence while trying to discover what the secret was behind Naruto's new appearance and what secrets he had hidden. Naruto however had spent the time going over what he did the past month.

_Flashback_

Naruto was walking through an area called training area 44 or as some would call it 'The Forest of Death'. The place is a giant forest that was filled with dangerous animals, poisonous plants and bugs. Also among those were several other things that would make a person with an iron stomach queasy. However, Naruto wasn't known as the boy with little fear, as there wasn't a damn thing he was afraid of. All his life, going through things that most people would not even dream of experiencing, at any age mind you.

But for him, he got that out of the way and thanks to that he drew more knowledge from it then what normal people would expect.

About two weeks ago, he located this area after asking the Hokage where the best place to train would be. The Hokage gave him the list of areas he could go to and as a result, he found the forest of death to be the best spot. And personally speaking it was. The place was quiet, peaceful, and you could kill something every day, see perfect.

The one thing Naruto enjoyed the most being here was one thing, snakes. Naruto liked the taste of them and hunting them was just as fun. It turned out that snakes are quite possibly the best way to survive in the wild because they were loaded with protein and vitamins that you would need to survive. But to get the snake you would first have to cut the head off, since if said snake you kill turned out to be poisonous then you would have to burry its head since the poison is trapped in its fangs, so you're still at risk of getting poisoned by it. Then just shed the skin and eat up and as a plus you get a nice belt too

Nevertheless, for right now Naruto was just searching for a good area to get some good amount of training in before looking for a nice tree to camp in for the night, and then start all over again.

Naruto stood before a large bug, holding his patented Yamato sword in his left hand with the blade still in the sheathe.

Naruto planted his foot on the ground before he spun and dragged his right foot on the ground and held the sword with his two hands and called out "Exceed"

That was one of the many moves that Naruto had learned the past five years. The way it worked was charging forward, with your right foot dragging on the ground as you held to sword in both hands in order to create a devastating attack. Normally it consisted of Naruto channeling his Fire Chakra into the blade, lighting it ablaze, increasing the damage it caused largely.

He stabbed the flaming blade into the bug, causing it to screech in pain before burning away into ashes.

_Flashback End_

'_I just want to get this thing over with and start hunting demons.'_ He thought feeling his ancestors blood spark with that thought. He heard many tales from Kyuubi about how Dante captured well over twenty devils and slayed thousands in his days. He would describe each one with the story of how he gained them and what it took to kill them.

He was shaken from his thoughts as he noticed as the sounds of footsteps reached his ears. Sitting up he looked over just in time to see the door slide open. As the door slid open, it revealed the form of a man wearing the uniform of a Konoha jounin. Other than that, he wore a mask over the lower half of his face and had his headband slanted to cover one of his eyes. Finally, he had silver hair that stuck up at an odd angle.

"My first impression of you guys is…you're boring." Said the man, causing the gennin to face plant.

"Anyway meet me on the roof in five minutes." With that said, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Without a word to his teammates Naruto was up and moving out the door with both Sasuke and Sakura moving to catch up. By the time, they arrived on the roof Kakashi could be seen leaning on the railing with a small orange book in hand. Motioning for them to sit before him the man snapped the book shut before pocketing it.

"Okay how about introductions. Name's likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, all that good stuff." The man said lazily.

"Well can you go first so we know how it's done." asked Sakura.

_'And she's supposed to be the smart one.'_ All three males let out three simultaneous sighs after that.

"Okay then. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have a few likes, the things I dislike…well I have a few hobbies." Finished the man inwardly laughing at the reaction he received from the three.

"Alright your turn pinky." Said Kakashi, before pointing to Sakura.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like (looks at Sasuke and blushes). My Hobbies are (looks at Sasuke again). And my dream for the future (blushes, looks at Sasuke and squeals)."

'_Damn fan girl.'_ The three males thought with heavy sighs.

"And your dislikes?" Asked Kakashi though he didn't really care.

"INO-PIG!" screamed the girl causing everyone else to wince.

"Your next duck-butt." Said Kakashi upon regaining his hearing and pointing at Sasuke.

"My name is _Uchiha_ Sasuke. I have no likes and many dislikes. I don't have a dream but an ambition which is to revive my clan and to kill a certain man." Said the king of brood.

_'Just like I thought an avenger.'_

"Alright whiskers you're up."

"My names Sparda Naruto (The others look at him confused). I have a few likes, such as Training and pranks along with a lot of dislikes including a certain clan that I will keep nameless. I only want two things in life the first to make my ancestors proud, and the second to not kill but utterly destroy a certain Uchiha who not only ruined my life but is responsible for the death of my father." Finished the boy making the group go wide-eyed before Sasuke turned on him with a heated glare

"You're not going to kill him that right belongs to me." He said only for Naruto to look him in the eye making the boil recoil in shock. Naruto's eyes looked cold beyond anything he had ever felt and was now wondering just what changed the boy this much

"This Uchiha is by far stronger than that of your brother. As for your brother I have no qualm with him so he will be the _only_Uchiha I will spare my wrath." He said before he began to leak killing intent on Sasuke, that made the boy pale and sweat hard just from Naruto's glare alone.

"However I will only say this once. If you want to live, you had better make damn sure that you don't piss me off, because if you do, _**you'll meet mommy and daddy, faster than they were killed. And that I promise you, little boy.**_" Naruto said with his eyes blazing crimson.

Sakura looked livid at what Naruto did, and would have said something had the boy not turn his glare on her and made her shut up. Something definitely did happen to the boy. But what caused that change was the question.

"Okay." Kakashi said aiming to put things back on track. He was far too shocked by what he just saw and would tell the Hokage later on, but for now he would keep it to himself.

"You guys can meet me tomorrow morning at 0600 at training ground 7 for you gennin exam." said Kakashi only for the three to blink before turning to him.

"Kakashi-sensei we already took the gennin exam." said Sakura.

The reaction to this was Kakashi laughing. Seeing this Sasuke narrowed his eyes while Naruto merely sighed. Finally, Kakashi regained enough of himself to speak.

"Sorry to tell you this but that wasn't the real gennin exam. That was merely a test used to separate those with the potential to become a gennin from those who aren't ready. The true exam however is given by the various jounin senseis, and has a 66.6% chance of failure." He explained causing Sakura to pale.

"Anyway I'll see you guys tomorrow. Ja." said Kakashi before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Seeing the man gone Naruto stood to his feet and left without a word to prepare for the next day. As he prepared himself for the events that would take place tomorrow, he could not help but wonder what it had in store for him.

As the saying goes "If tomorrow comes…the future will be open to you"

A/N: Done! There we go! Chapter two of The Devil Inside, hope you guys liked it! Now normally the review replies would go at the top of the page, but I decided to put them here!

**ddcj1990**

_Sweet good chapter I think you should make this into a harem with Temari, Samui, Karui, Shizuka, Sasame, Yugito, Amaru and Shion update soon_

Thanks for the compliment! And I'll add your vote to the tally! Thanks for the review, hope to see you in later chapters, glad you enjoyed the first chapter.

**Meech Macko**

_All Naruto/DMC crossover make him overly too powerful...and godlike with a giant ass harem to go with...but If it turns out to be a harem try not to exceed 3 women...or Its just going to make Naruto look like some cheap sleaze___

_Anyway I hope this doesn't end up too cliché...___

_As for the Harem maybe Temari, Yugito and If third maybe one older women like Konan or If not someone same age like Kurotsuchi..._

I agree mate, they do make him incredibly godlike, and I hope to not do that, just to make the story more interesting, I'll try to keep it to a few people if it's a harem, but if people decide they want a LOT of people I'll do it, for the readers. :) Thanks for your review, hope you like the story so far.

**N.A.B. 0206**

_I would vote for Karui._

Duly noted my friend, hope you enjoy the story so far, thanks for the review, hope to see you in later chapters!

Now then, on my profile is a poll for what pairing you want for Naruto, now if there's a pairing you want that isn't in the poll just put it in a review and let me know, it will probably be ending around chapter 4 or 5, so vote now!


	3. Survival Training

A/N: _Carix here! Sorry I've been gone so long, I was completely flooded with work and college so I'm so sorry guys _

**Naruto: You bastard! You left me alone with these…fangirls!**

_Carix: Fufufu..of course, do you have a problem with that?_

**Naruto: Uh..no of course not..I was just saying..**

_Carix: Good, now do the disclaimer please, I'd rather not get sued._

**Naruto: *Gulps* Fine! ****Carix doesn't own Naruto or Devil May Cry; he will however own any original techniques or characters! Enjoy the chapter!**

_Carix: Now as usual, review replies will be at the end of the chapter! So be sure to read that as well._

Naruto sighed before getting up, he had just woken up from the long day before, and he decided to go hurry and take a shower before the "exam".

He walked out of his shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and looked at the full body mirror he had next to the door of said bathroom. Naruto looked himself over and couldn't help but smile at his new appearance. If it was not for the whisker like marks on his cheeks, he was sure that he would not be recognizable one bit, which wasn't bad either. He saw that his body changed greatly with Kyuubi burning all of the left over baby fat and turning it to straight muscle.

He was sure that if he never met his ancestors or the fox for that matter, he would still look like that pathetic child wearing that 'kill me' orange jumpsuit and would be acting like a total idiot.

But today he didn't feel like dressing up, so he just put on some black pants, ninja sandals, and a black mesh shirt with his headband tied around his neck. He looked over to his drawer and saw the case for his sword, so he wrapped that around himself and secured it and just put a black trench coat over it. He wanted to take it a little easy today.

Before he left his house, he looked at his kitchen and heard his stomach growl loudly. He looked towards the refrigerator and once again heard his stomach growl. "You know what? Fuck it. If I throw up then that all there is to it but I'm hungry right now." Naruto said before running back to the kitchen and pulling the door open. It then revealed some left over pizza boxes, and a few bottles of Sake.

Naruto grabbed one of the boxes and began to eat the cold pizza. Once that box was done, he pulled the next one out and devoured that one; it would take a while for him to be done.

_Later On_

During Naruto's walk, he noticed the hungry looks on the face of the female portion of the village, and was sure that had it not been for public laws on sexually explicit conduct, said women would ravish him. Anko told him that women always crave good-looking guys but they would never truly be with one. The female mind is very complex and confusing unlike guys, who just far too simple to get.

The white haired boy feared that the day would come when he would let his guard down and boom, he would be in a large sex orgy, with him being the only male among them. He continued walking until he saw that he was in his team training grounds and that said teammates were already there. He looked around and saw that he teacher wasn't there which told him he was going to be late again.

_'I think sensei does this all the time, as he was late yesterday. Well I guess I don't have to wake up this early anymore but I don't feel like talking to these two so I think I'll just chill for a bit.'_ He thought before changing his direction to the forest next to him, he laid down in a tree and allowed his eyes to rest. He needed the extra sleep for today.

It was several hours before the arrival of Hatake Kakashi. He walked casually towards the two and raised his hands saying "Yo" to both of the two gennin, who got pissed immediately. Well Sakura did, Sasuke was more set on glaring holes into the man.

"Both you and Naruto are LATE!" she yelled with Kakashi looking confused before he laughed at her words

"Please Sakura; I'm not some low ranked academy student." He said looking behind his back at the trees "Naruto, why don't you grace us all with your presence." He said. The two gennin's all turned their head to the location Kakashi was looking at but found no trace of their white haired teammate. Sakura then looked at Kakashi in confusion.

"Umm Kakashi-sensei I don't think Naruto is here. Sasuke-kun and I have been here since 7 and neither one of us has seen him." She said, wondering how her sensei could make such a mistake in perception with him being a jounin and all.

"I've been here since eight pinky. You might have noticed if you weren't so concerned about the Uchiha." Naruto said as both of his teammates looked at his direction only to see him leaning against one of the trees. "Yo" was all he said with a wave of his hands. Sasuke just looked shocked beyond words at seeing his teammate stand there as if he was a ghost _'I didn't even see him appear? What type of power are you hiding Dobe?'_ He thought.

Sakura however was quick to get over her shock, as said shock turned to anger as she spoke "Naruto, why are you late?" she yelled, only to see Naruto picking his ears before he responded in a cool, calm tone.

"You'll wake the dead with your voice pinky (Sakura growls). Anyway I didn't feel like being with you two, so I just slept in until Kakashi-sensei got here." He said as Sakura growled only for Kakashi to intervene.

"Anyway, now that we're here, let's start this test." Kakashi walked over to a tree stump and put down a timer. He held out two silver bells before tying it to his waist. "It is 10:30 right now. You guys have until 12:00 to get the bells from me. Come at me with the intent to kill."

"Are you sure about that sensei?" Sakura had a little concern in her voice. She did not want to see her sensei beaten to badly by her Sasuke-kun.

Kakashi idly wondered if she was showing concern for him or concern that Sasuke was going to beat him. "Don't worry about me Sakura, just worry about yourselves. After all, you guys won't land a single scratch on me. I'm jounin for a reason you know."

Naruto let out a little laugh. Kakashi glanced at Naruto before flicking the bells. Sakura looked at the bells and saw only two. "Kakashi-sensei, why are there only two bells when there are three of us?"

"I'm glad you asked Sakura. You see in this exam only two of you will pass and the ones that don't will go right back to the academy." He said with an eye smile. Sasuke and Sakura immediately held looks of determination on their face that said that they would get the bells, while Naruto simply yawned into his hand, thus catching the attention of everyone

"Can we hurry this along? I don't want to waste any more time here." Naruto said with Sasuke and Sakura giving him looks of confusion

"Okay then everyone ready, set, BEGIN." He said with everyone vanishing. Kakashi surveyed the area and was impressed with the way the gennin hid themselves. _'Hmm not bad for some beginners, as they are doing quite a good job of hiding. Wait I only sense two, where's the other one?'_ Kakashi asked in his head only to feel a presence behind him.

"You know sensei; it's not a good idea to let your guard down, not even for gennin." Said Naruto. He then raised his arm, which held a kunai, and sent it towards Kakashi's spine. Kakashi took the shot and was shocked that Naruto appeared behind him without any sound to indicate his presence _'It's as if he knows the silent killing technique from Kiri. I thought that this kid was the class dobe. What's going on here?'_ Kakashi asked himself before he turned into a log and reappeared on the other side of the clearing.

_'What the hell is that idiot doing?'_ Sasuke thought, though he was curious about how Naruto was able to appear behind the man without even hinting his presence. Sakura however was more concerned with finding Sasuke then watching her idiot teammate get his ass kicked right now. Of course, she would watch that but only with Sasuke.

Kakashi was about to reach into his pouch to pull out something but Naruto spoke getting his attention.

"Kakashi, I'm afraid I can't allow you to take out that book." He said closing his eyes and stood still for a moment. Kakashi however was surprised that Naruto knew of his book, but didn't heed his warning as he pulled said book out.

"Oh and why's that?" he asked only to see it burst into flames. He looked up to see Naruto's left index and middle fingers were extended with smoke coming off them. Naruto then brought up his right arm to his back, and in a swirl of flames appeared the Kyuubi sword in his hand, making Kakashi's eyes widened. He then saw Naruto's eyes open to reveal full blood red silted eyes as he removed the sword and stabbed the blade into the ground before flames surrounded the sword that told Kakashi that he would be at deaths door for dinner tonight. If he didn't take this seriously that is.

"Because, I'm going to make sure that your attention is focused on nothing but me, NOW LETS GO!" Naruto said charging forward and extended the Nodaichi class sword in a wide slash. Kakashi jumped over the slash and landed behind the white haired boy only to see said boy strike the ground he once stood on and made his eyes widened once more. When the blade touched the ground, it burst right into flames but these flames weren't your regular orange but that of pure pitch black.

Kakashi quickly rolled to the side, dodging the stab, and chucked a Kunai at Naruto's head, only to see said boy cut through it. Naruto then raised his sword high and sent it towards a down Kakashi, who took out more kunais and blocked the sword by crossing his arms and held it. Naruto pushed till the tip of his sword was touching the ground. Naruto then pulled back hard and sliced through the Kunai's with ease before trying to stab Kakashi through his stomach, only to see said man back flip himself off the ground making Naruto's sword stab the earth. Kakashi was about to follow his attack, only to see Naruto grasp hard on his sword before twisting the handle, causing it to ignite in flames and break the rock under it.

Naruto then called out "Exceed" and charged at Kakashi, but this time the speed and power was far stronger than before. Kakashi brought up his Kunai, thinking that they would block the hit. He was soon rudely awakened when the hit came and tore through the kunais and Kakashi himself, only to reveal that he was an actually shadow clone. Naruto still tore through it, before twisting himself on the heel of his right foot and coming to an abrupt stop, and pushed himself up to his feet, thanks to his sword

He was not the only one marveled by the attack, as Sasuke and Sakura could not believe their eyes. They always thought that Naruto was the weakest member of the team, so he would be taken out first, and then they would get their chance and pass the test. However seeing the way the white haired boy was fighting their sensei and was keeping him on his feet told them otherwise.

They then saw Kakashi sneak up behind Naruto and chopped the back of the neck seemingly knocking him out "Well done Naruto, but as you said, never let your guard down to your opponent." He said seeing the boy fall forward. Only to be shocked when the boy's "body" was replaced with a log.

What the hell?" He questioned only to hear claps from behind his back. When he turned he saw Naruto clapping his hands, with his sword sticking on his back firmly, and it didn't look like it would fall any time soon, which made him wonder one thing…how the hell did he get his sword to stick on his back like that? Was he using Chakra? Did he apply glue to his back? What did he do?

His thoughts were broken when Naruto spoke "You know what Kakashi, that was very impressive, but I think I've had enough fun for one day, and simply pass the test." Naruto said as he held up the two silver bells. Bells that made Kakashi go wide-eyed and look to his waist and saw said bells were gone. He looked at Naruto for an answer, but was greeted to the he already knew to his question and answered for him

"If you're wondering how I got the bells, well I simply got them when I appeared behind you. It only took one full second for me to take the bells from you, while you were distracted." Naruto simply said as he jingled the bells and allowed their sound to be heard throughout the area. Sasuke and Sakura just looked on in disbelief at what they just saw, but before they could question it, they felt a pair of hands on their shoulders. They were soon tied to the posts with Naruto leaning on his in the center, a big smirk on his face evident of his accomplishment.

A/N: _Muahahahahaha Cliffhang no jutsu go! Sorry for the cliffhanger guys, It's just to make you all ready for the next chapter…wait..why do you have bats? C'mon guys I'm just being a good auther *cries out* Don't hurt me!_

_*cough* Alright now onto the review replies, and WOW so many, thank you all very much!_

Knight25:

In terms of which girl for Naruto, how about not going for the cliche of pairing him up with a konoichi and instead have him paired with the daughter of the Ramen stand that Naruto always goes to? This way, we can have a bearable pairing for once and you can focus on the main story.

Also, don't go with the harem...there's too many stories with the harem thing. It's way over rated and absolutly boring to read!

As for your story so far, please continue.

Also, heres an idea! It would be very interesting if Chakra couldn't effect mid rank Demons and Devils only seals. Hense why the Tailed Beast had to be sealed.

_Thank you so much for the review! I'll take it all into consideration, I love the idea, I'll try to implement it into further chapters. _

Anon1:

I don't agree with some of this other guys because I love god-like naruto. I vote for Fu because she hardly gets pick in the crossovers.

_I like a strong, smart Naruto, but god-like is fine for me I guess. Thanks for the vote, I'll be sure to take it into consideration._

Chanakya:

Pretty interesting, as your request here is my list of who I would like to see in the harem:

Hana, Shizuka, Anko, Samui, Konan, Yugito, Kurotsuchi

_Duly noted, and thank for very much for reading. _

Mzr90:

Great story so far man and looking forward to any other stories you right and my vote is for Harem here's who I want in it Yugao, Hana, Shizune, Shizuka, Koyuki, Samui and Tsunami.

_Thank you so much! _

_I'll be sure to tally your votes down. _

Sang20:

Likeing this so far and yeah most make him godlike right from the start. Start out above avg and build him up is a good way to go. The harem idea is used so much it's kinda lost it edge. My vote goes to Temari for his girlfriend/ love interest

_Thanks' for your review and compliment! I'll try my best not to make him god-like_

_I'll tally your vote down! Thanks for reading._

Nara110:

I like this story hope u updated soon and make it a harem with Samui, Yugito, Shion and Mei.

_I'm so sorry It took so long to update, thank you for being patient and for reading my story._

_I'll tally yours down._

Jin Dante Kazama:

Love it :]

_Thank you! Love you too..wait…that sounds wrong..uh..nvm. _

RasenShuriken92:

its great!

can it be a little harem?

Hinata,Mei and kurenai?

thanks 4 the chap

_Thanks! It can be a little harem but…sorry man I just can't do Hinata, I can't _

_You're welcome! And sorry this one took so long._

Naruto no juubi:

you know i dont care if naruto is godlike i mean dante nero and vergil are pretty much godlike to i mean in damc four its seems as if dante doesn't have any trouble with any of his enemys so yeah, and keep up the good work this fic i already kickass and you wrote only 2 chaps as for the harem i was thinking samui anko andd i dunnoo tayuya maybe

_Thank's for reading! I agree but idk the fans want non-god-like so I'll do that, though he will be smart _

_I'll tally yours down, thank you for reading and for the compliment!_

Soleneus:

I like, personally. I am also a fan of Harems, so that's what i voted for. As for who should be in the Harem:

Samui, Temari, Anko, Hana, and Konan.

I like them, and i have not seen a NarutoxSamui pairing yet.

_Thanks for reading! I'll tally yours down, and yeah I want more Naru/Samui too My favorite characters_

Lovinaelita:

yugito kin tayuya and a 16 year old oc modeled after kushina named hikari mukaikaze

_I'll take it into consideration! _

Anona2:

You forgot for Kakashi to say they shouldn't eat... It's good though

_Oh no I'm sorry T_T Don't hurt me, thanks for the compliment._

Erica:

It was awesome, no indescribable. Pure greatness more! Oh no parings, they are distracting focus on Naruto.

_Thank you sooo much! I'll maybe do a small harem if that wins. Thank you for reading!_

A/N3: Alright guys, hope you enjoy this chapter..please review and give me some constructive criticism.

Remember guys, I'm still looking avidly for a Beta, so if you know a good one shoot me a PM please

The voting will last until chapter 6, so be sure to vote.

Thanks for reading!

Bye Bye!


	4. Apology

_Carix here guys…I'm so sorry to everyone who's been a fan of mine. A lot of stuff has happened since I started this story, and I mean a lot. My grandpa passed away; alongside a few other close relatives…I know that's not really a good excuse for me to be gone for almost two years. I won't try and make some bullshit reason and beg for you guys to forgive me for it. I just want to let all of those people that have been waiting and wanting this to update for so long that…I'll be working on this story soon. Though by soon I mean I will be starting as soon as I can…so long as you all will allow me to continue that is. I don't mean I won't try when I say that…I just mean that if you guys even want to continue to read this I will try my absolute best to make this story work. _

_I've been thinking of putting this story up for adoption and starting something new if you guys don't want me to continue this. If I do, what would you guys suggest for a story? I'm up for anything really…as always I'll be looking for a beta to help me out a bit, so if you guys see someone looking send me a PM. Love you all, and I really hope you guys can forgive me for being such an unfaithful writer to everyone._


End file.
